【 El Traidor de Sangre 】
by Las Sagas de Adilay
Summary: 【 ßlACΚ ΖΘDIAC , 10 】Eliminar a todo aquel que se revelase mínimamente al sistema era el trabajo del Shinsengumi y en este caso, del samurái sin nombre apodado Cid, quien fue y sería uno de los más temidos asesinos del pasado.


D**ÉCIMO** S**IGNO**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Zodiaco Negro**

_(The Lost Canvas "versión")_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_**S**ummary **G**eneral:_

_Trece vidas arruinadas por el odio, la desesperanza, el amor y la muerte. Sus ansias de venganza son palpables y ni siquiera la eternidad podrá hacerlos olvidar._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**D**isclaimer:

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

"_The Lost Canvas_" © Shiori Teshirogi

_Zodiaco Negro_ © Adilay Fanficker

* * *

**A**dvertencias: Muerte y tortura de personajes. | Posible OOC. | Temas fuertes. | Mención de Guerra. | Presencia de El Cid x Mine.

**N**otas:

Le llegó la hora a nuestro querido Cid. Espero que les guste ya que intenté enfocarme esta vez más a la desgracia psicológica/familiar y salirme un poco de la tortura mostrada anteriormente.

Como podrán ver acá, Cid tomó un camino y sólo hay una forma de acabar con esto.

**S**e recomienda discreción con esta saga de fics. En serio.

* * *

**NO PLAGIEN, NO RESUBAN Y TAMPOCO TRADUZCAN SI YO NO LO HE AUTORIZADO.** —Gracias.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**X**

_**E**l **T**raidor de **S**angre_

* * *

Durante la gran guerra Tokugawa que se llevó a cabo en Japón, existieron dos grandes bandos. El Ishin Shishi y el Shinsengumi. Ambos con convicciones opuestas que durante años se disputaron la victoria.

El Ishin Shishi fue un grupo bien organizado de activistas políticos japoneses a finales del período Edo en Japón. Como defensores de la monarquía centralista Meiji, estos hombres que apoyaban la ideología de la libertad, se oponían al feudalismo del shogunato que decretaba justamente lo contrario.

Lo que en un futuro daría lugar a la Restauración Meiji y la creación del estado moderno japonés, apenas estaba comenzando.

Los enemigos del Ishin Shishi, el Shinsengumi; fueron los siempre fieles perros del shogun que a diferencia de los idealistas Meiji, no veían el motivo de cambiar algo en el pequeño país.

La guerra duró años.

Mientras los asesinos del Ishin Shishi custodiaban la noche, eliminando lentamente a todos los pilares grandes que se oponían a dejar de someter a los débiles, y por ende, a detener el avance de la sociedad nipona hasta lo que se conoce hoy día; los miembros del Shinsengumi se tomaban el atrevimiento de infundir el terror por el día patrullando por las calles recordándoles a los campesinos japoneses, lo que les pasaría si se unían a ese régimen absurdo.

Eliminar a todo aquel que se revelase mínimamente al sistema era el trabajo del Shinsengumi y en este caso, del samurái sin nombre apodado _Cid_, quien fue y sería uno de los más temidos asesinos del pasado. Junto a su división, Cid comandó algunas expediciones a posadas donde miembros del Ishin Shishi se ocultaban.

Durante mucho tiempo su equipo derramó tanta sangre que incluso entre los Hitokiris (temibles asesinos Ishin Shishi) se ganó un renombre. Junto a su equipo de tan solo 6 hombres, Cid se abrió paso entre los patriotas para llevar el estandarte del Shogun hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Lamentablemente como todos los seres humanos, Cid no era perfecto, pues una noche su equipo y él fueron emboscados sorpresivamente por los miembros Ishin Shishi más poderosos en habilidad y técnica. Él logró sobrevivir al ataque, fue herido de gravedad, mientras sus hombres eran asesinados y aunque pudo repeler a todos los enemigos, Cid derramó mucha sangre propia en la batalla hasta que sus fuerzas se acabaron.

Por primera vez, Cid se tragó su orgullo y huyó. Se vio obligado a dejar por el suelo su honor despojándose de sus ropas que lo identificaban como un Shinsengumi para salvar su vida, y se refugió en una posada vieja que creyó abandonada por sus dueños.

A la mañana siguiente, Cid despertó a merced de una mujer solitaria llamada Mine que lo recogió apenas lo vio.

Lo que él no supo pero sabría después de semanas a su cuidado, conociéndola poco a poco, era que Mine apoyaba la ideología Meiji con todas sus fuerzas. Su creencia en el _nuevo régimen _se debía a que toda su familia había sido tomaba como prisioneros para un feudal; poco después ella fue tomaba y vendida como prostituta a la edad de 6 años. Por pura suerte Mine pudo escapar de sus opresores, sin embargo, desde hace más de 10 años, el sueño de esa mujer era derramar la sangre de los malnacidos Shinsengumi, a quienes culpaba por seguir a un sistema tan opresor y además de todo, defenderlo.

Cid jamás había tenido ese tipo de contacto con una mujer que apoyase al Meiji, por lo regular solo buscaba prostitutas dispuestas al Shinsengumi con las cuales dormir y ya, sin embargo después de oír todos y cada uno de los motivos de Mine para aborrecer al shogun, Cid decidió, como un pago hacia ella por salvarle la vida, no volver a levantar su espada contra el Ishin Shishi.

Es más, decidió morir como samurái.

Un mes después de su ataque, Cid (quien cortó su larga cabellera que alguna vez le identificaba) y Mine se embarcaron a Edo, dónde pedirían asilo en un dōjō viviendo como sirvientes.

Ahí, Mine, durante varios meses fue acosada por diversos hombres que la deseaban por ser joven y bella, sin embargo todo el tiempo fue auxiliada por Cid, quien harto de la situación obligó a Mine a aprender a defenderse. Le enseñó a usar sus manos y piernas para atacar; le inculcó algunos movimientos para neutralizar y también le enseñó cómo ocultar un cuchillo entre sus ropas y usarlo en el caso de una emergencia.

Un par de años después, Cid y Mine llevaron su relación al siguiente nivel casándose en privado; sin celebración alguna. En su noche de bodas, luego de consumar su matrimonio, Mine le rebeló a Cid que ella ya sabía que él era un Shinsengumi desde que lo encontró, y que había planeado matarlo… pero no lo había hecho porque fue una "cobarde". Entre los brazos de su marido, Mine le agradeció por cuidarla y también por dejar al shogunato.

Lamentablemente el shogun no olvidó a Cid.

Un rival de Cid, por azares del destino se encontró con su viejo _compañero _en Edo mientras visitaba el lugar, viviendo como un sirviente en un dōjō "enemigo". El tipo se llevó una gran sorpresa luego de creer, como todos los demás, que Cid había muerto en la emboscada de los Ishin Shishi.

La otra mala noticia para Cid pero no para el rival de éste, era que ese dōjō en el que Mine y él habían pedido asilo, era un blanco del shogun por no unirse a su ejército. Así que no se le hizo difícil al malvado samurái apuntar la espalda de Cid ante sus superiores como un traidor; un desertor del shogun que posiblemente pasaba información a los Ishin Shishi.

Un par de noches después, un equipo del Shinsengumi fue despachado al dōjō. En silencio mataron a varios, tanto al maestro como a los que ahí vivían, quemaron el sitio y buscaron a Cid, hasta por debajo de la tierra.

Cuando lo encontraron, sangre Shinsengumi se derramó; la bestia que los Ishin Shishi no pudieron matar, arrasó con casi todos los invasores enviados a darle caza.

Excepto uno. Excepto ese rival malicioso que no dudó en atacarlo por la espalda, cortando sus tendones. Ese cobarde que lo amarraría de pies y manos a un caballo y lo arrastraría hasta Kyoto donde se encontraban sus superiores. Quienes esperaban para sentenciarlo.

Todavía vivo pero con heridas demasiado graves, Cid juró vengarse de todos los que lo vieron en su ejecución, algunos de ellos antiguos camaradas que no se molestaron siquiera en intentar alegar por su vida. Todos mirándolo con desprecio cuando su único crimen fue tratar de vivir pacíficamente junto a su mujer.

Acusado de traicionar al shogun, por su antigua posición, la condena de Cid fue ser ejecutado lentamente. Encarcelado en una cueva solitaria en las montañas, muy lejos de cualquier pueblo cercano, luego de una brutal paliza, se le dejó ahí sin la posibilidad de volver a caminar; hasta que se volviese loco o hasta que muriese de hambre y sed.

Lamentablemente la locura llegó primero. Luego las ansias de comer…

La oscuridad absoluta y la incertidumbre de no saber si su esposa estaba bien luego de haberla hecho correr al bosque con apenas un kimono, lo destrozó por dentro. Él se había quedado atrás para darle tiempo de huir… y le pidió que lo esperase en la siguiente aldea.

Debió haber huido con ella pero Cid sabía muy en el fondo que iban sólo por él y no dejarían de perseguirlos hasta darle alcance.

Murió sin saber nada.

Murió en su locura.

Murió luego de intenta comer su propia carne para sobrevivir, con heridas infectadas y huesos rotos.

Murió sin poder escapar.

Se dice que su esposa jamás se volvió a casar, esperando por él como fue lo acordado y viviendo en el siguiente pueblo, y sin embargo ocho meses después al ataque del dōjō, ella tuvo un hijo producto de su amor. El niño siempre preguntaría por su padre y no sería hasta que fuese mayor, que él se convencería por cuenta propia que su padre había sido asesinado por el shogun.

También dicen, desde esa época hasta tiempos modernos, que hay un punto en las montañas que es demasiado peligroso aún en tiempos modernos, que por los alrededores habita una bestia que duerme en una de las cuevas usadas en la guerra. Se piensa que es un animal por la forma en la que ataca, y por la forma en la que gruñe.

Algunos piensan que es un monstruo con un hambre insaciable escupido al mundo para propagar violencia. Muerte. Dolor.

**—Fin—**

* * *

_Aquí está._

_Por si se lo preguntaban, me basé un poco de lo que sabía del __Shinsengumi por el anime/manga, Ruroni Kenshin, otro poco lo investigué rápido en la Wiki. Espero no haya quedado tan cutre puesto que tomo el primer hecho histórico que verán en la saga; jeje, sí, faltan otros ejemplos.  
_

_Otra cosa: Lo que casi **no **me gustó del Black Zodiac original (el de la película) fue que todos los fantasmas nacieron y murieron en Estados Unidos o en su defecto nacieron en otro sitio... pero murieron en EU. Lo que por supuesto trato de evitar en el mío._

_Acá tienen a mis fantasmitas XD._

**_El Cid_**_ nació y murió en **Japón**._

**_Aspros_**_ y **Defteros **nacieron y murieron en **Grecia.**_

**_Regulus_**_ era griego por sus padres pero nació y murió en **Estados Unidos.**_

_**Asmita **vivió y murió en la **India**._

_Y **Shion **vivió y murió en **Tíbet**._

_¡Muy pronto veremos qué va a pasar con los demás! _

_¡Gracias por leerme y apoyarme!_

_¡Saludos y hasta el próximo relato!_

_Muy pronto se abrirá la próxima encuesta en mi página para saber qué otro Santo va a ingresar a este círculo de dolor y muerte muajájájá._

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD

* * *

**NOTA EXTRA:**

En mi página dedicada a _Saint Seiya _voy a publicar las descripciones de cada uno de los personajes en su "_estilo fantasma_". Soy un asco dibujando así que les pido disculpas en ese sentido jeje.

El símbolo de esta portada lo diseñé yo.

Algo deforme, pero iré mejorando jaja. :D


End file.
